Washed Away
by WolframLover09
Summary: "I'm sorry…" I whisper and hug my dear sister. "You're all I have too." PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1_

**Ceremony**

"Must you do this sister?" I ask her with much curiosity and worry.

"I'm the older sister between you and I…I must do my duty. Our brother will be King someday." Dany spoke in a gentle tone, looking out towards the sky.

I continue to brush her long, almost white, hair. Our brother said she must be cleaned and properly dressed for a man she will be meeting today. He never showed much attention to me, other than hitting me. He has me be her handmaiden pretty much. The side girl no one would look at. Except I too have the same long, blonde hair as her. Our purple eyes match with our brothers.

Yes, her and I are twins, but not identical. I'm more on the chubby side, short, and thin lips. I have more of a slightly squared jaw, round cheeks, and a bigger chest. Other than that, we look like sisters.

"Daenerys! Daenerys!" Our brother called out for her.

His footsteps clacking away on the stone floor. Bursting into the room with haste, he eyes her up and down.

"Ah! There's our bride-to-be."

We slowly made our way to him and he presented her with a dress. Another one was slung over his shoulder.

"Look, a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Go on, feel the fabric. Mmm. Isn't he a gracious host?

"We've been his guests for over a year and he's never asked us for anything." Dany spoke after feeling the fabric.

"Illyrio's no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne." He eyed me. "This is for you, dear sister. I figured it wasn't right to have one sister receive a gift, even being the bride-to-be, and the other one didn't."

He held it out for me to touch and the fabric was see-through as well as Dany's dress. Hers was this light shade of purple. Mine was a light shade of blue. It was between mint and pale blue, depending on the lighting. The fabric wasn't as nice, and the dress didn't have the fine detailing around the neckline like Dany's. However, it did have its own charm. Golden rope bands were there to help keep the sleeves up.

"I have plans for you as well. See, not only am I presenting Dany, but I am hoping Drogo's bloodriders will see how nice and…" He gently touched my breasts. "Plump you are. Who knows…you might be a bride too?"

I shudder at his touch and I look away. Why must he be like this?

"You still slouch." He said to Dany and began to fix her posture. "Let them see." He began to expose Dany's skin. Soon she was fully naked, and I had to advert my gaze. "You have a woman's body now. I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don't want to wake the dragon, do you? No. When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him walking away.

"It's too hot, my lady!" I heard a handmaiden speak loudly and I turned to find Dany slowly going into the steaming water.

"Please…join me, Sister?" She asks and held out a hand for me. "Like when we were kids…always having a bath together."

I smile and strip too. The water was nice and warm as I stepped into it. More handmaidens gasped at the sight of both of us in steaming hot water.

Dany leaned close and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"We shared a womb together…we belong at each other's side." She held onto my hands and I looked at her with concern. "Promise me that you won't leave me."

"I promise." I say with tears in my eyes. "You are the only thing I have left that I care about. Yes…we have a brother, but it is different with us. You're kind and you actually love me."

She giggled and took her hands away, giving me a light splash with the water.

"Where is he?" Our brother asked as he paced back and forth, waiting for The Dothraki to show up.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Illryio spoke, looking out towards the entrance where they would show up on their horses.

The wind blew a gentle breeze, kissing my skin, and puckering my nipples. I felt exposed.

Suddenly a horde of horses with men came trotting in. These men were tan with dark eyes and hair. Some had medium length hair, and some had short hair.

However, this one man had hair that came down until it was settled onto the saddle he sat on.

"May I present my honored guests? Viserys of House Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, and his sister, Daenerys of House Targaryen. Along with her twin, Zanerys of House Targaryen."

My brother leaned over to my sister, whispering to her. I could hear him though. He wasn't being that sneaky with his voice.

"Do you see how long his hair is? When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braid so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen."

"Come forward, my dear." Illryio turned to Dany.

She took a step forward and the Khal watched her every move. He looked over to his men and one made his horse step a little closer.

"Zanerys…" Illryio gestured to a spot next to Dany.

No. This was supposed to be all about her.

I took a reluctant step forward and then another until I was right next to my sister.

"As you can tell by the two of them, they are of age with bodies of women. Both are virgins and have never faced battle. This one…" He gestured to me. "Has scars from her skin stretching to form her womanly figure. Of course, it is up to you to decide who will go to what man, if you choose to accept our offers."

My lower lip quivered, and I felt tears come to my eyes. This isn't what I wanted. I wasn't told I would be sold. I'm scared.

The men circled a bit before riding off and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they didn't want us.

"Where is he going?" My brother stomped over to us and stared at Illryio.

"The ceremony is over." He responded.

"But he-… But he didn't say anything." Viserys stumbled on his words. "Did they like them?"

"Trust me, Your Grace, if he didn't like her, we'd know."

"When will they be married?" Viserys asks Illyrio as the four of us walk along the Garden Balcony by the sea.

"Soon. The Dothraki never stay still for long." He answers.

"Is it true they lie with their horses?"

"I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo."

"Do you take me for a fool?" My brother asks offended.

"I take you for a king. Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense."

"I know how to play a man like Drogo." My brother scoffs. "I give him a queen and he gives me an army."

Daenerys pleads suddenly. "I don't want to be his queen. I want to go home."

Viserys walks up to our sister and lightly touches her cheek. "So, do I. I want us both to go home. But they took it from us. So, tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?"

"I don't know…" She answered softly.

"We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army." His thumb slid over her lips as he spoke. "I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all forty-thousand men and their horses too, if that's what it takes."

Rage came over me. How dare he speak to our sister that way.

"And what if it was the other way around? Would you let all of those men and horses fuck you?" I ask angrily.

His lips curved into a smile but did not reach his eyes. "Dear sister, watch your tongue…before I have it cut off." He says and kisses our foreheads before leaving.

"I know the anger you feel, Sister. Please, watch how you speak. I don't wish any harm to come to you." Dany pleaded when our brother and Illyrio were out of ear shot.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper and hug my dear sister.

"You're all I have too."

_**A/N: I will be having this story go from different original characters. This is just one of them. Let me know what you think. I plan on adding my own twists on what I think should of happened. I won't go too far from the tv show, but I do plan on having a different ending.**_

_**I'm thinking about having Rakharo be one of Drogo's bloodriders and when Dany births the dragons, he will be her bloodrider. To protect his late Khal's wife.**_

_**This story will have Robb Stark/OFC, **__**Rakharo/OFC, and Jon Snow/OFC. If I am feeling it, I might add more later. Don't know yet. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Dothraki Wedding**

I sat there with my brother andIllyrio.The Dothraki were all dancing and dry humping one another to the beat of the music that was playing. I turned my head to look at my sister, who looked worried and sickened. She didn't want to be here and neither did I.

Gifts were being brought up to Drogo and Dany. Some were odd gifts, and some were creepy. Snakes as a gift? No thank you.

I saw Dany look over and I followed her gaze. Someone was basting the food. It looked like animal hearts. I had to look away, scared I would have become sick.

This woman was dancing near us with one breast out. Not being used to this type of culture, I was a bit shocked. I wasn't disgusted with it.

"When do I meet with the Khal? We need to discuss the invasion." My brother spoke to Illyrio.

"Khal Drogo has promised you a crown and you shall have it." He responded.

"When?" Viserys asked a little impatiently.

"When they favor war."

"I piss on Dothraki omens. I've waited seventeen years to get my throne back." My brother says and takes a drink, frustrated.

A fight started to break out between two Dothraki men. After one headbutted the other, they both drew their swords. Swinging, dodging, and finally landing a hit or two, the conflict was done with one man slicing the other man's stomach open. Then soon his intestines fell out onto the ground below him.

The champion chopped off the hair of the fallen man, holding up the hair as the body fell on top of the intestines. With a loud squish noise, I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I felt the sickness coming. I can not throw up.

The crowd cheered for the man and two women grabbed a hold of him, tugging him along and exposing their bodies to him. It was obvious what was going to happen.

A pale man, with dirty blonde hair and scruff on his face, came up to the stage. He spoke Dothraki to Drogo and bowed. It sounded like a greeting between the two of them.

Finally, the man spoke to Dany, but it was in the common tongue. He made his way over to her with some books. According to the man, the books he was giving her were from our country.

I had immediate fascination when I learned that the books came from home. I stood up suddenly.

Dany smiled over at me and held out a hand for me to join her. So, I did. I got down on my knees, beside her chair, and very gently took a book. The one book I was handed was black with stained pages. It looked old and used. I wonder whose hands touched these books.

"If I knew you had a sister who loved books, I would have tried to find more." The man joked with a kind smile that reached his eyes.

"Sorry. I just got really happy when I found out they are from our homeland." I say a bit shyly and place the book down with the others.

"No worries. If I come cross with anything related to Westeros, I shall inform you." The man spoke to me.

Dany started to gently play with my hair as she spoke with the man.

"You are not from here. What is your name, good sir?" She asks.

"I am Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years, Khaleesi." He looked over to my brother when he spoke his next words. "Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king."

He bowed before walking away. That's when Illyrio stood up and gestured his hand to have two men come up, carrying a large trunk. The trunk was made from dark wood, iron, and gold.

The two men opened the trunk and there sat 3 large dragon eggs. All three were scaly, but all different colors. One was dark forest green on stop that slowly fades out to a light green at the bottom. The middle one was tan on top that faded out to a lighter shade. Finally, the one on the left was black on top that faded into a red color.

They were beautiful.

Dany grabbed the green one while I grabbed the middle one. I gently traced my fingers over some scales. The shell was hard. Very hard.

"Dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The years have turned them into stone, yet they are still beautiful." Illyrio spoke and sat down.

"Thank you, Magister." Dany spoke.

Drogo stood up and looked to his wife, who was slowly putting the dragon egg back. I also put it back and looked at Dany with worry.

She smiles at me to assure me that everything will be fine, before standing up and following Drogo. I followed behind, curious and with concern. I don't like this one bit.

A white horse with pale hair like ours made its way to Dany. She gently touched the horse and stared at Drogo.

"She's beautiful." Dany spoke and then turned to Jorah. "Ser Jorah, I—I don't know how to say, "thank you" in Dothraki."

"There is no word for "thank you" in Dothraki."

She was then picked up by Drogo and placed onto the horse. She fixed herself on the saddle before looking at me. I went to her and gently took her hand.

"I love you, Sister." I spoke softly.

"And I love you."

Our brother pulled me away roughly before grabbing onto Dany's leg.

"Make him happy." He whispered in a threatening way.

Without another word, the two rode off on their horses to go make the marriage complete. My heart broke, knowing what was to come. A tear fell from my right eye as I felt the blood inside me feel a bit hotter.

Viserys will pay for this. One day.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope to get more feedback from you guys. I like hearing from you. Even it is to tell me good job or bad job. **_


End file.
